Bump in the night
by Norwalker
Summary: Halloween night, and the girls( Buffy, Faith, and WIllow) dress up for a party at the Bronze. But what's Halloween without it's trick s and treats?
1. Chapter 1

… Bump in the night.

By Norwalker

Chapter 1

Summary: A little Halloween treat. Of course, what would Halloween be without its tricks?

Timeline: Season three, between " Homecoming" and " Band Candy"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and Fox own 'em. Like, we didn't know that already?

* * *

" Buffy, I really don't like that costume!"

Joyce Summers stands in the doorway of Buffy's bedroom, watching her daughter prepare for the Halloween party she begged to attend. Joyce was still a little uneasy about letting Buffy out of her sight… after she ran away last summer, Joyce had major trust issues with her daughter. She isn't sure that Buffy won't pull a repeat performance. _She's seventeen Joyce, going on eighteen… can't keep too short a leash, or she will just take off again!_ So she gave in on the party… her friends would be there, could watch out for her, and… just watch her.

This, however, was just too much._ Buffy's dressing like a slut! What's she thinking? That I'm just gonna let her go out looking like she charges by the minute? But if I get too strict, she's going to do something crazy again. God, I hate this! I really, really hate this!_

" Aw, c'mon mom," Buffy says, whining a little, " I show more than this at the beach."

" That's really not a good comparison, Buffy, " Joyce says, " A bathing suit hardly compares to this. This makes you look like a…."

" Slut, mom?" Buffy asks, eyebrow arched.

"Well… yes!" Joyce admits ," I really don't think it's appropriate. You don't know what kind of people you'll meet out there… they might try to take advantage of you…."

" And if anyone tries, mom, I'll take care of it. Slayer, remember? Super strength? No one's gonna touch me that I don't want to." Buffy says, turning to check herself in the mirror again. _Tres hot, Buffy. _She turns back to Joyce. " Look, mom, that's the whole idea about Halloween… come as you're not. It gives you a chance to be…well, something you wouldn't normally be, with no consequences."

Joyce doesn't look convinced.

" Why does it always have to be … so revealing? I mean, what's wrong with like dressing like a princess, or … hey, I could re-do your Little red riding hood costume Those are something you're not! Why does it have to be… this?" Joyce makes a gesture at Buffy's costume.

"Hey…great idea… if I were like…10" Buffy says, disparagingly. She sees the worry on Joyce's face, and walks over. " Mom, please. It's just one night, " Buffy says, her tone softer, " I promise, I won't do anything crazy, ok?"

Joyce sighs. She doesn't want to be so hard on Buffy. She knows she's a good girl. Just, after all the craziness of last summer, when she ran away, all the sleepless nights she spent worrying about Buffy, she just couldn't help being a little paranoid. Especially going to a party at the bronze, dressed as Buffy was dressed. _But all the books say I've got to show some trust. She's seventeen… she's not my little girl anymore. _

" Ok, Buffy. I don't like it, " Joyce says, " but you're not a child. It was easier when you were, " Joyce sighs.

"Thanks, mom!" Buffy say, gleefully. She hugs Joyce.

" Hold on… you can wear that… but you're going to wear a coat over it… at least while you're on the streets!" Joyce says, firmly. Her tone indicates this is as far as she can be pushed.

Buffy's smart enough to know that she's not going to get better, so she accepts the condition. But that doesn't mean she has to like it.

" Fine," Buffy says, showing some irritation, " Whatever. I'll wear a coat." She pouts a little, letting her mom know her displeasure.

" … and I'll drive you to and back from the Bronze…" Joyce adds.

"MOM! NO! God, I'm going with the gang. Geeze…" Buffy says, mortified. " I'm not 8 mom, please!"

"Ok, ok… but you'll be home by 11…." Joyce says.

" Mom, it's a Friday night… no one'll be leaving that early… 1 am." Buffy negotiates.

" No way, young lady… 12 midnight!" The time Joyce really wants.

" Deal!" Buffy says, before her mom can change her mind. _Bonus._

_Bonus,_ Joyce thinks. She would've caved on the time, just as long as Buffy came home. She got pretty much what she wanted… the car deal was just to soften Buffy up about the time. _Joyce, you're a lot cleverer than you're daughter thinks! _Smiling to herself, she leaves Buffy's room.

Buffy goes back to her mirror, putting the final touches on her costume. She's wearing tight leather pants, lace up high healed boots, a leather halter and a black half-mask over her eyes. She's carrying a cat-o-nine-tails, which she has clipped to her pants at the moment. Her nails , press on, are long and red and cat like. She snagged her mom's 'harlot' lipstick, giving the costume the final touch. Her hair is slicked and pulled back in a ponytail, held by a black leather 'scrunchie". All in all, she looks sexy and scary at the same time.

_Mmmm , lookin' hot, slayer_, Buffy thinks to herself, She takes her finger and touches the tip to her tongue, then to her hip. _Ssssss. Better turn down the heat, boys, cuz Buffy's gonna make her own steam tonight!_ She giggles, then sobers up. Her mouth turns down into a little frown.

She hadn't really wanted to go tonight. Not that Halloween was anything special, hellmouth wise. As a matter of fact, it's supposed to be the quietest night of the year, demon wise, according to Giles, anyway. But it's not patrol that's on Buffy's mind. It's Angel.

Thing's have gotten a whole lot more complicated since Angel returned. She's been hiding him, not letting her friends know he's back. _They just wouldn't understand. They'd get all weird…especially Giles… And Xander.. oh, boy, he'd be all over angel like white on rice. He's not evil anymore, but would they see that? No way, they'd be out with stakes and crosses, ready to storm the mansion. Not that he didn't give them reason. But it's my fault, too. If I hadn't slept with him, he never would've gone evil. I just can't tell them._

She was worried about Angel, though. _He's recovering from his time in the hell dimension, but he's still weak. He needs me… and I can't help it. I've still got feelings for him. This is really stupid. I should make some excuse, and not go… but that won't fly, either. Cuz mom will be watching me like a hawk… I hate this! This so sucks. And the suckiest thing of all? I wouldn't even be going except for Faith. God, that girl grates me…_

&&&&&&&&

A week earlier

The gang is heading to the Bronze to blow off some steam, maybe dance a little. Oz is with Willow, Cordelia and Xander are couple-y, and rounding out the group is Buffy and Faith, both 'stag'. With studying, and slaying, and all the rest, they are due a little R&R. They were just about to make for the entrance when Faith stops them.

"Whoa. Check it out, " Faith says, pointing at the poster by the door.

Scare-a-Palooza '98

****

**Humongo Halloween happening**

**At the Bronze.**

**Door Prizes, Best Costume Contest.**

**Live Bands, No cover.**

**Every Guy grab you're ghoul and head**

**For the Bronze Oct. 31st.**

**It'd be a _Grave_ mistake to miss out!**

"Yeah, so?" Buffy says, shrugging. She starts to head for the door.

" So? It's a party, B! Time to let loose, shake it down, have some fun, " Faith says.

" I dunno, " Buffy says, doubtfully, " thinking I'd just stay in. Halloween not being a big deal, slayer wise. Maybe watch some horror videos or somethin' "

"Aw, c'mon, B… uffy" Willow says," You gotta go". Willow has been worried about Buffy ever since she came back from her 'vacation'. She's been moody, and secretive, and pretty much hanging out by herself. _Not good. She's still grieving over angel, I know that. But she's gotta get out some. All work and no play make Buffy … crazy! Anyway, she needs to be with people… not hiding out from them._" We'll have a blast. You can meet some cute guys…" Willow puts out the bait.

" Not really looking to date or anything, Will, " Buffy says, patiently. Will's been playing matchmaker for her. Scott was one of her ' Buffy projects'… and he dumped Buffy at homecoming. _I know Will's thinking I need to get couple-y again, but … there's Angel. Ok, not going to do the couple thing there again, just friends. But she doesn't know about Angel…and less she does, better._

" C'mon, Buffy, please… Oz and I are going…." Willow says.

" Actually…" Oz interjects.

" We're not going?" Willow looks a little hurt.

" Not that I don't want to, Will. Just, well, I'd blend as Wolf , but it's not my best face for parties."

" Oh, it's a full moon… I forgot, " Willow says, sounding disappointed.

" Hey, but you should go!" Oz insists.

"Really?"

"Really" Oz states in his understated manner.

" See, Buff? Now you gotta go… I need someone to go with!" Willow says, smiling in triumph.

Buffy hesitates.

" Aw, forget it, Red, " Faith says, " We'll go. Obviously, Buffy doesn't even know what 'fun' is."

" I do so know what fun is!" Buffy protests." I have lots of fun. Tons. Tons of fun!"

"Really? Doing what?" Faith asks, sarcasm dancing around the edges of her words.

Buffy is silent, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, considering her secret.

" Oh, leave Buffy alone, " Cordelia interjects, " if she wants to be all weird and moody, that's her right. After all, the only guy she ever really liked her went all psycho and tried to kill us all. That's gotta be a buzzkill."

" Cordelia? Don't help!" Buffy says.

" Hey, just defending you, Buffy!" Cordelia shoots back. " Anyway, Xander and I are going."

" We are?" Xander says, surprised. This is the first he's heard of it.

" Well of course, " Cordelia says. She points at the part of the poster that says "costume contest". " I want to win that. I _deserve_ to win that, after that loser Homecoming Dance". Cordy is still stinging from her defeat as Homecoming queen. " I'm a shoo-in."

" Really? Gee, Cordelia, somebody _else_ might win. It does happen, " Willow says, not able to resist a dig at Cordelia.

" Oh, please, " Cordelia waves the thought off, " Like who?"

" Well…" Willow is really trying just to think of someone, but Cordelia gets the wrong idea.

" You? You think YOU could beat me in a costume contest?" Cordelia laughs, " You're joking, right? Maybe you didn't read the poster. It said " Scare-a-palooza…. Not Loser-palooza".

Willow mumbles something under her breath.

"What? Didn't hear you, Willow"

" I said, you're face is scary enough … that's for sure!"

" Hey…Will… Cordy…" Xander says, trying to head off the fight.

"Hey, yourself, Xander. You're _supposed _to be my boyfriend. Tell geeker-girl to back off!" Cordelia demands

"Oh? Well, tell The Bitch Who Would Not Die that I'm not backing off!" Willow yells at Xander.

Xander is in hell. After that little 'clothing fluke' that happened before the prom, he's all mixed up about his feelings. And he's got loads of guilt about the kiss, and Cordelia. He takes the manly position.

" Hey… isn't that… coming!" He says, running off into the club. Willow and Cordy watch him go.

" Listen, loserville" Cordy gets in Willow's face, " bring it on. If you're my competition, I know I'm a shoo-in."

" Oh, yeah…oh YEAH? Well, I'm gonna beat the pants off you, mister! " Willow sputters, " I'm gonna beat you so bad that they'll be finding pieces of you for years to come!"

" Yeah? Try it!" Cordelia sneers, " Nerd!"

" Hag!"

" BITCH!" Cordelia and Willow say at the same time. Cordelia flushes, and storms off after Xander.

"Whoa, Red! I'm impressed. That was wicked, " Faith smirks, looking after the departing Cordelia, " Didn't think you had it in you!"

Willow stands there, shaking in anger and a little fear. _Oh, poop! What've I done? Cripes! Bad enough I'm getting all cozy with Xander…god, why'd he have to look so yummy in that tux? WILLOW!… but now I go and challenge Cordelia to a contest of wills? I'm so dead! I'm deader than dead!_ She turns to Buffy.

" Buffy, please, you gotta come now. I need help here!" Willow says, starting to panic. " Oh dear, oh dear what've I done?"

" Hey, don't worry, Red. I'll help ya. We'll get ya all spiffed up, "Faith says, " I mean, seeing Buffy's too busy to hang with us. I mean, she's got stakes to carve, and her goody two-shoes to polish, oh and she's gotta practice sticking corks up her butt!"

"FAITH!!" Buffy and Willow say together.

" What? I'm not the one letting my best friend twist in the wind while I'm too busy mooning over some dead vamp …"

"That's enough, Faith, " Buffy says, testily. She turns to Willow, " Count on it. I'm there, Will. We'll show Cordelia not to mess with us!"

"Really, Buffy?" Willow smiles hopefully.

" You betcha, Will, " Buffy says. She turns to Faith and smiles.

" Sure you're not gonna be too busy counting your prayer beads, B?" Faith asks.

" I'll make time. I do that for my friends, " Buffy says, pointedly. " So, you still want to help? Give Cordelia some of her own back?"

Faith looks at Buffy, suspiciously. _Like, she ever lets me in on her little group._ She shrugs non-committaly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Wouldn't mind seein' Queen C come down a few notches"

"Hey, thanks guys!" Willow says.

" No problem, Red. Her majesty's got it comin' " Faith says, "teach her to be such a bitch."

" Don't worry, Will. When we're done with her, she'll just be a grease spot on the highway of life," Buffy says, smiling.

The three of them start walking into the bronze.

" So, B, whatcha gonna come as? Red Riding Hood?"

" Oh, please!" Buffy says, giving her a disgusted look.

" I know, Little Mary Sunshine, right?" Faith taunts her.

" I just might surprise you, Faith, " Buffy smiles enigmatically.

" Doubt it."

&&&&&&&&

_Oh no ,no, no ,no ,no, no, no. No, this'll never do…never._

_Why'd I let them talk me into this? This is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Bad Willow._

Willow is pacing nervously in front of full length mirror in Buffy's room. She came over to put on her costume at Buffy's, as they agreed they would go from her house directly to the Bronze party. Now that she was dressed in it, she was having second and third and fourth thoughts about this costume.

During the week before the party, they'd gone shopping at all the costume shops in town. They'd come across this one at the last shop. Buffy and Faith took one look at it, looked at each other, and said " That's it!" Willow, still fuming from Cordelia's put-downs, had gone along. But now, wearing it, made up, with all the accessories, she was feeling extremely nervous about it… about the whole thing.

The costume had a green floor length satin skirt that opened in the front, revealing her legs… all the way up to her hips. The matching bodice was a lace-up-the- front plunging bodice that started just below her belly button, which strategically curved to just cover her breasts. The cups had a little extra 'something' to give the illusion of …well, you get the idea. The whole thing swept up in back into a high, exaggerated collar that actually came to point above and behind her head. It had a front clasp, somewhat like a cape. Buffy had helped her style her hair up, so it would fill the space above her head and inside the collar. She'd added a gold web net, with sparkles resembling stars. Buffy had used pale makeup to cover Willow's freckles, and had used gold and green eyeliner to accent and exaggerate her eyes. She used a black lipstick to cap off the effect, with matching black press on nails. Finally, with the dark mesh nylons and 3" emerald green pumps, and the green lace face mask(with handle), the effect was stunning… and mystically sexy.

That's what's freaking Willow out. Ever since the 'clothing fluke' they had just before homecoming, she'd had Xander on the brain, constantly. She couldn't get his lips off her mind, or the way his arms felt around her. It was bad, really bad. And she knows Xander has also been…distracted by her. Distracted enough to find themselves kissing behind the stacks in the library!!! _And that was just plain old ordinary Willow. What's going to happen when he sees this outfit? Bad, oh this is really bad!_ The worst part of it is that Oz can't be here with her. She'd love Oz to see her in this dress.. but he's locked up, being Wolfy-Oz. It just increases her feelings of guilt.

But despite that, she checks herself out in the mirror, striking a few poses . She can't help but love the fact that this dress emphasizes a part of her she normally hides…the sexy, dangerous part of herself. She's having all these strong guilt feelings, but a part of her is loving the effect. Loving the idea that when she enters the Bronze, heads are going to turn. This costume makes her feel like a different person, one that's not shy and retiring… but bold and sexy and loving the spotlight. Despite all the butterflies batting around in her stomach, a small smile pulls playfully at her lips._ Watch out Cordelia, I'm so gonna steal your thunder tonight!_

It's then that she notices someone looking at her in the mirror. Buffy!

" Oh … my… god… Will !" Buffy says, in awe, with a little gasp. " You… are … a… goddess!"

Willow blushes prettily, unused to compliments. Never mind she's got this tiny little crush on the blonde girl, who in her mind is the prettiest girl she's ever known. But for Buffy to say that just sends a little thrill through her. She turns around, to give Buffy the full effect, and then notices Buffy's costume.

Her eyes go wide. This is so totally different from anything she's seen Buffy wear before. Buffy wears cute and flirty and sorta sexy… but this costume just says " dangerous". For some reason, Willow is finding it very , very dangerous… and somewhat appealing.

" Buffy.. .my god… you look… is that a whip on your hip?" Willow stutters.

Buffy laughs at Willow's confusion, and puts on a sultry, dominating voice.

"All the better to discipline you with, my dear" Buffy says, then she breaks and giggles." So what do you think?"

" I think I better not get you mad at me, " Willow giggles, as Buffy takes out the whip and gives it a lash." I'm also thinking that Faith is going to have to eat her words."

"Speaking of Faith, where is she? She was supposed to be here…." At that moment, the front doorbell rings." Well, speak of the devil… or deviless" Buffy grins. "Wait here… don't come down til I call you. I want Faith to get the full effect of you." Buffy gives Will the once over, very slowly. She smiles, and then leaves to answer the door.

Willow feels a little shiver go through her, and is more than a little puzzled by it.

&&&&&&&&

" I got it, mom!" Buffy calls out, running for the door. An evil little smile comes over her face, and before answering the door, she gets a coat out of the closet…and puts it on, effectively covering her costume. She answers the door.

" Hey, B, " Faith says, entering the Summer's house.

" Hey, Faith. Gotta admit, you're looking hot, " Buffy says, eyeing Faith's costume.

Faith has gone the Elvira, Mistress of the dark route. She's wearing a floor length, form fitting dress with slits up both sides for her legs, which are encased in fishnet stockings and 4" spike heels. The bodice of the dress plunges to her belly button in front, and in back is nearly backless, stopping just at where the swell of her butt starts. Her makeup is extremely pale, with red lips and black eye shadow. She's wearing long black fingernails to finish the effect.

Faith take a look at the long coat Buffy's wearing , and grins. " So, what're you supposed to be? Evil soccer mom?"

" How'd you guess?" Buffy says, innocently.

Faith, turning towards the stairs, calls over her shoulder. " Figures," She says, dismissing Buffy and looking up the stairs, " So, where's Red? Wanna see how she turned out."

"Oh, Faith, " Buffy calls out. She shrugs off the coat, letting it fall to the floor. She puts on her mask, and grabs the whip off her hip, holding it at the ready.

Faith turns around, and gasps. She sees Dominatrix Buffy grinning at her, playfully swinging the whip. All she can think is _Wow!_

Buffy, smiling evilly, lets the whip go, just enough so the lash strikes well to the side of Faith.

" So, have you been a bad little girl, Faith?" Buffy asks, licking her lips.

" 'K , Buffy, you win. You fooled me. Never woulda thought…" Faith says, doing a turn around Buffy._ Nice… she should wear leather more often. _Without realizing it she licks her own lips. "… very…nice, B"

" So, Faithy, am I still a goody two-shoes with a cork stuck up my butt?" Buffy asks.

"Hmmm… that remains to be seen." Faith runs a nail over Buffy's bare shoulder, causing the blonde slayer to shiver." Yeah… that remains to be seen." She completes the 'tour', a little smirk on her lips.

At that moment, the doorbell rings again, breaking the 'spell'. Buffy quickly retrieves her coat, throwing it on to cover herself before opening the door. This isn't lost on Faith. _You talk the talk, B. Wonderin' if you walk the walk?_

"Trick or Treat!"

Two little kids, no more than 8 years old, stand at the door. The little girl is dressed as a fairy princess, including the wings. The little boy is dressed in a white gi , head band and carrying a toy light saber. Buffy smiles at them, and reaching into the bowl by the door, pulls out two cellophane bags of candy corn. She puts one in each of the little ones bags.

" Thank you" they say, running off to the next house.

" Candy corn, B? God, why not just poison the kids, " Faith says, making a face." I figured you guys at least for chocolate bars."

Buffy shrugs. " Mom's in a money saving mode, and she got a ton of this stuff in bulk. I spent hours last night bagging and tying this stuff. God, I think if I see one more piece of it, I'm going to hurl." She looks up the stairs, "Whatever you do, don't mention it to Willow. She gets sick even at the thought of candy corn."

" So where is the…" Faith starts to ask again, but is interrupted.

" Hey, Buffy, can I come down now?" A voice floats down from above.

" Yeah, c'mon down, Will," Buffy says. " Sorry, got distracted".

Willow makes her entrance, appearing at the top of the stairs. She starts down, kicking out her legs for maximum effect. For a second Faith is just in awe… but quickly recovers, letting out a long and appreciative wolf whistle. Willow blushes, not exactly sure what to think of that.

" Holy crap, you two are just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" Faith says, giving Willow the once over…several times. She looks like she could just eat her right her…save the wrapper. Willow, really not used to all this attention and admiration, is blushing furiously. She tries to take the spotlight off herself for the moment.

" Ummm… nice costume, Faith, " Willow says, solicitously. " Very…" checking it back and front, " reveally."

" You mean this old thing?" Faith says, mockingly coquettish. " I just threw it on."

" Painted it on, you mean," Buffy says, chuckling.

" Bite me, B" Faith says, faking irritation.

" You're the vamp, Faith, " Buffy says, " you bite _me_ !"

" In your dreams, Buffy, " Faith says , smirking.

" More like my nightmares, " Buffy retorts.

" Hey…HEY…don't we have like… a party to get to?" Willow says, trying to stop it before the natural competition between the two kicks in. _Just what I'd need… trying to hold two feuding slayers apart._

"Well, well…look who's all in a hurry to get going. Must be wanting to turn a few heads at the party, " Faith says, turning the heat.

" I so don't, " Willow says, but secretly relishing the thought. " I just wanna get there and beat Cordelia into the ground."

"Whoo hoo. Look who's all take charge tonight," Buffy says, smiling, " you sure you shouldn't be wearing my costume tonight?"

If that means I can see you not wearing your costume tonight…. WILLOW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? Geeze. I swear… this dress is evil…and it's possessing me!

" Look , guys, I just wanna go before I lose my nerve…" Willow says, suddenly feeling ten times more nervous… especially with two slayers paying all too much attention to her.

" Ok, Will. You ready to go Faith?" Buffy asks

" You betcha, B. Lets motor," Faith says, "Lets go blow Cordy outta the water." She and Willow walk out the door.

" Sounds like a plan to me, " Buffy says, locking the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&

continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

… Bump in the night.

By Norwalker

Chapter 2

Summary: A little Halloween treat. Of course, what would Halloween be without its tricks?

Timeline: Season three, between " Homecoming" and " Band Candy"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and Fox own 'em. Like, we didn't know that already?

* * *

Cordelia Chase made her grand entrance at the Bronze.

She knew without deigning to look that all eyes were on her. She was dressed as Marie Antoinette, in an elaborate costume that was accurate in detail and hand sewn._ Cost Daddy a fortune, but it's so worth it!_ She even had the towering blonde wig, and pale makeup and press on mole on her cheek. She was stunning, and nobody knew it better than her. She made her grand tour through the Bronze, making sure everybody got a got a gander of her costume. _I'm so a shoo-in for the prize… I don't EVEN know what Willow was thinking. Compete with me? C'mon, get real!_

All eyes seemed to be on Cordelia… including those belonging to the three figures standing above the crowd on the catwalks. They seemed intent on every detail… and on everybody in the Bronze.

" This feels weird" The first male says, looking down at the crowd.

" Get over it. It's perfect. Nobody's expecting it. It's going to come as a total surprise… and just think of the rewards…" The female of the group, standing center, says.

" But it's tradition, " The third member, also a male, says, " We don't do Halloween. It's so… tacky"

" Tackier than that 70's shirt you're wearing? How 'bout joining the rest of us in the nineties, huh?" The female says, disparagingly, " Anyway, that's the WHOLE point. No one's going to be on alert… including the Slayer. This is going to be a night to remember. We'll be legends, and …" she licks her lips, "… just think of all the rich feastings."

" Yeah," The first male says, looking down, " but what if the Slayer does show up? I mean, she might come to the party."

" Thought of that. I've got it covered. As long as those morons we left in the alley do their job, it won't be a problem, " The female says, " and even if they screw up, we have enough bodies to take care of her. We're gonna rule this party, and… hey, slayer blood? Gotta be like totally rich. Wouldn't mind a little taste myself."

" I'm still not liking this. I think we should just not do it. I know something's gonna go wrong" The second male says, looking down at the group, " the slayer's gonna show, and we're gonna be dust…"

"Sweetie," The female vamp says, walking over to him and draping her arm on his shoulders " It's gonna be fine. Just think of the blood… there's gonna be more eating than you've had in month." She leads him to the edge of the walk, " Just look at them… all ripe and plump for the picking…". Before he can react, her arm tightens around his neck, and she grabs his head, twisting it sideways, breaking his neck. He turns to dust.

" What I really can't stand, " She says, brushing the dust off herself, " is some whining loser complaining when a feast is handed to him. So, what do you think?" She says, turning to her other companion.

The other vampire, suitably cowed, puts his hands up, smiling. " It looks great to me, boss" He says unctuously, not wanting to join his former associate on the dust pile.

" Good. As long as you morons do what you've been instructed, HOW you were instructed, it should come off perfectly," The female vampire turns back to the crowd, watching them party.

" Ah, I just love trick or treat!"

&&&&&&&&

Buffy, Willow and Faith approach the Bronze entrance.

Willow's steps have been getting slower and slower as they approach the Bronze. She is having a major case of the butterflies. Except, her butterflies are dragons, and her stomach is feeling like the inside of a convection oven.

_This was dumb, dumb, dumb. Totally dumb. Why'd I ever do this anyway? Why'd I ever agree to this, anyway? ok, got so sick of Cordelia just thinking that because she enters the contest, she wins. But…_ She looks down at her costume, and her expression approaches panic… _this is just too much. I mean, I look like the Slut Queen of the Witches here. This is so not me! Everybody's going to be staring at me. Xander is going to be staring at me! Xander! Yikes! Oh…and he'll get that cute puzzled look on his face… and his mouth will do that cute thing it does when he gets all flustered, and I'm going to so be a bowl of Jell-o and just want to melt into his strong, masculine arms… Oh, no, not good… no, not at all good! Bad, arms bad. Cute puppy dog smile, Bad. Bad, Willow, bad. No, I can't… I just can't do this! No way!_

" Hey guys, " Willow speaks up, " I was thinking… do we really want to go to this party? I mean, it's gonna be all loud and crowded and … hey, not too late to get some spooky videos…"

"Will? What're you talking about? Weren't you the one that was all ' Oh, you gotta go Buffy, you gotta get out and get all socializey.' I just wanted to relax at home…now, I'm here…so…" Buffy's expression says no way.

" Well… yeah, I guess were all dressed up… we could go trick or treating! It's not to late… it'd be a blast!"

" You're kidding me, right?" Faith says, a sour expression on her face, " I'm gonna go up to Joe and Jane Sunnyhell dressed like this, and ask for candy. Yeah, sure Red…" Another no vote.

"C'mon, Will. We're here, we look hot, we're gonna be a smash." Buffy says, smiling to encourage her shaky friend." We're gonna make 'em sweat, Will. This'll be great!"

" Yeah, Red, " Faith says, putting on her sultry, smoky voice, "I gotta admit, you look hot in that costume. You're gonna make heads do 360's watching you." Faith comes over, licking her finger, touches it to Willow's hip, and goes " SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Willow jumps out of nervous fright. She blanches, " I can't… I can't do this. Really… sorry, but I …I know I'm gonna go in there, and all eyes are gonna be on me, and I'm gonna get shaky, and then I'll spaz and do something stupid, like spill the punch bowl on me, then I'll freak, and everybody will be looking at me, and laugh, and then I'll run out, and get attacked by vampires, and get turned, and be evil and then you'll have to go and stake me and then will you be happy?" she turns and walks away quickly. " I just can't do this. I'm sorry, I let you down but I can't" She calls back over her shoulder as she walks towards home.

The slayers look at each other, then take off after Willow.

I'll go home, and do my homework, and take a bath, and floss and get into bed and pull the covers over my head and then I won't get all crazy and jones for Xander while watching him dance, and think about his lips… oh, god his lips are sooo sweet and cute… STOP IT WILLOW… and 'k, I'm in control here, I won't be the slut queen from hell and want Xander to… wait…what's going on here? Why'm I floating…

Willow notices her feet are no longer touching the sidewalk, and she's… floating… back towards the Bronze..

Being helped by two slayers who have an arm under each elbow and are carrying her back to the Bronze.

" No, please, guys… this is really a bad idea… I can't do this. I hate being in the spotlight… I get hives…please…"

"Hush, Will. This is for your own good. You gotta stop being such a…"

"Coward? Wallflower? Geeker girl? I can live with those names…"

" Red, shut up! You're smokin', guys are gonna be droolin' over you, you're gonna love it" Faith says, and punctuates her remarks with a pinch to Willow's bottom.

'Hey! HEY! No pinching…. NO PINCHING!" Willow squirms and blushes.

Faith starts laughing, and is still laughing when they enter the Bronze.

&&&&&&&&

Rupert Giles sits at the bar of the Bronze, nursing the shot of blended swill they call scotch, wondering why he came here in the first place.

No, I know why I came. That note I received, saying that there was going to be a vampire attack at the Bronze. Of course, it's probably some kind of hoax. No self respecting Vampire would be caught dead doing anything on Halloween. After all, it's anathema to the demon world, they consider this day crass and rude. Still, you never know when the odd chance may occur. I remember all too well Ethan Rayne's little trick or treat surprise last year. No, better safe than sorry. Still…

Giles looks again at the costume he's wearing. He only got the note this afternoon, and he had to take what was left in costumes. Unfortunately, in that case it meant the Zorro costume. He is dressed in black pants, boots and shirt, with a vest embroidered in gold thread. His hat, a flat sombrero, has black tassels adorning its brim. His waist is cinched by a red sash, and he has a sword sheathed at his hip. And, of course, a black half face mask. To say he feels utterly foolish would be an understatement. Well, better I suppose than the Bozo the clown outfit, the only alternative. But really, this is most undignified!

" Hey, tall, dark and serape. How about a dance?" A somewhat sultry voice floats over his shoulder. Giles, surprised, turns around and is amazed to see a rather fetching young woman with long dark hair dressed as a vampire addressing him.

"Excuse me, miss?" Giles says, feeling he's seen her somewhere before.

She looks at him intently, then a broad smile breaks out over her face.

" G? is that you?" Faith asks, a little surprised, " I thought you had that tweed surgically stitched to your skin."

" Faith?" Giles asks, somewhat taken aback, and feeling a little embarrassed." That's a rather… daring… costume."

" You like?" Faith grins, giving her hips a hippy, hippy, shake.

" I'm actually quite glad to see you, " Giles says.

" Really?" Faith says, pouring on the flirt.

" Yes. Have you seen Buffy?"

Faith rolls her eyes.

" Kinky, G. But not sure B is into that kind of thing."

" What?" Giles says, puzzled. Then he gets it, and flushes madly, " No, that's not what… oh, dear" He reaches for his glasses, to clean them, only to realize he's not wearing them because of the mask. Faith chuckles and pats his thigh.

" Chill, G, I'm only yankin' your chain," Faith smiles at him, " Yeah, I came with B. She's here somewhere…" Faith looks around, and sees Buffy and Willow chatting with someone a few yards away." Ah, there's our busy B… HEY, B, RED.C'MON OVER… YOU GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!" Faith yells, raising her arm to wave them over.

" Couldn't you shout that a little louder, Faith?" Giles asks, acerbically, " I don't believe they heard you on the catwalks."

" G! I'm surprised. Don't tell me you're embarrassed looking all sleek and derring- do like you do" Faith says, smirking.

" I hardly look…how did you say? Derring-do? I look…ridiculous, " Giles says, shaking his head, the tassels shaking with it.

" Hmmm… that hat," Faith shakes her head. Before Giles can do anything, she takes the hat and slings it so it's on his back rather than on his head. " Yes, much better," she purrs.

Buffy and Willow walk up just in time to see Faith fussing with Giles' hat.

" Well, leave it to Faith to find her hottie d' jour," Buffy says, grinning.

" Faith," Willow says, " are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Then she does a double take, as does Buffy.

"Giles??" They say in unison, and in shock.

Their shock however is equaled by Giles', who is looking at them as if they just landed from a hell dimension. Buffy in the leather dominatrix outfit almost gives him a heart attack…it's almost as bad as finding out his daughter(if he had one) is no longer a virgin. And Willow! Dressed… like that… modest, shy Willow looking like the Witch Queen of … naughty thoughts, Giles. Just stop that!

" Yeah, aint it a gas, B? Giles in satin, looking all… swashbuckly… and so cute!" She reaches over and pinches Giles' cheek for emphasis.

" Please don't do that, Faith," Giles says, a little sternly.

" Yes, please, don't do that Faith, ewwww" Buffy says, grossed out.

" This is serious!" Giles says, showing the note to Buffy.

Buffy's brow furrows, " not really big on the specifics, is it, Giles?"

"No, actually it's not, " Giles agrees," But still… it does say there will be an attack here."

" But no when, or how, or anything! Gee, I thought you said that the underworld takes Halloween off, " Buffy complains, not really wanting to be on duty tonight. Geeze, not even one night of fun without the " your sacred duty" stuff. Do I ever get a normal life?

" True enough, Buffy, " Giles agrees, " but ever since last Halloween with Ethan's little tricks, I'm rather wary of surprises."

" Like Eyghon" Buffy says, quietly

"Exactly," Giles concurs.

"Who's Eyghon?" Faith asks, not in the loop.

" A demon from Giles' past, " Willow chimes in. " Lets just say we learned more about Giles than we wanted to know."

Faith is about to ask more, but sees the looks on the faces around her, and decides she doesn't really want to know after all.

" So, what do you want us to do, Giles?" Buffy says, all business.

" Just stay alert. There's no telling when the attack might come… if it comes," Giles says," I just wish I knew more about it."

" Don't sweat it, G. We'll find the vamps and dust 'em" Faith says . She grabs Buffy's wrist, and starts to pull her along.

" Hey"

" C'mon, B. lets take a sweep of the place, see what we can see!" Faith says, striding away , Buffy in tow.

" Hey, what about me?" Willow asks, feeling suddenly deserted.

" Mingle, Red. Show off that booty, babe!" Faith says, as she disappears into the crowd.

Oh, yeah, that's just what I need!

Sighing, Willow wanders off to 'mingle'

&&&&&&&&

Xander slouches by the punch bowl, trying his best to be inconspicuous.

It's rather hard to be inconspicuous when you're dressed up as an 18th Century court dandy.

It was the last costume HE would've picked, but Cordy insisted. Threatened, really. She said either dress like a pouf, or she's not going with me. I almost had a backbone and said, "fine", but chickened out. After the 'fluking' with Willow, really can't take a chance Cordy will get suspicious. But geeze, talk about humiliating. Wait, don't have to talk. He looks at his costume, and sighs.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when a pair of hands encircle his eyes and he hears " BOO"

" Boo!" Willow says, having snuck up on Xander from behind.

Xander, startled, turns, and almost has a heart attack. Willow…and… so … sexy. Oh, my god! Not good, not good… wonder how that dress comes off? XANDER! Down, boy…

" That wasn't very scary, Will" Xander says, a little shaky. God, she smells good… No, Xander, think baseball…think football… god, she'd be sooo cute in a cheerleader's uniform… DAMN

" I wasn't trying to be scary," Willow says. Hmmm… never realized he has such nice legs… WILLOW, control. Stay in control. But she trails a finger down Xander's chest.

" Then why'd you say " boo"?" Xander asks. Why is she doing that? 1x33, 2x36, naked girls… naked Willow. GULP!!

" Because I…" Willow stammers, realizing she wants to excite him. Damn, I'm acting so slutty. It's this dress. It's evil, and it's making ME evil, too!!! " … Uh… oh, just shut up!" Willow says, flustered, confused and angry. She crosses her arms and moves away a little.

" Hey, Will… I'm sorry, " Xander says, moving to her, " I didn't mean… look, it's just ever since homecoming, and the clothing fluking… been kind of…"

" I know, I know, " Willow says, guilt in her voice, " I was there too… bad, kissing bad!"

" Not bad… it was good… that's the problem!" Xander says, " And your so… sexy in that costume…" his voice softens.

" And you're so sexy in that costume…" Willow says, unfolding her arms, turning towards Xander.

" You think?" Xander says, " I mean, I thought I looked like a …."

" Oh, no… you look…" Willow says, feeling herself drawn towards Xander…moving closer….

"And you… you just look… Wow, " Xander says, leaning towards Willow… their faces getting closer… their lips getting closer…

"Yeah, wow, " Willow says, her voice almost a whisper… her lips almost touching his…

"Exactly what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend " A sharp voice comes between them.

Willow and Xander separate like an electrical shock hits them. Willow instinctively brings her mask up, and turns around. Cordy is standing there, giving Willow the once over.

" Cordy!" Xander exclaims, backing away from Willow, " We weren't doing anything!"

" Really, Xander? Looked pretty cozy to me!" Cordelia, in full bitch mode, snaps. She whirls towards Willow, moving in on her.

" And you!" Cordy says, lashing out, " Where do you get off putting the moves on my boyfriend?" She gets up into Willow's face.

Willow, cowering behind her mask, is about to reply, but thinks better of it, knowing no matter what she says it's just going to make things worse.

" Look at you, all sluttied up, thinking you're pretty hot, huh?" Cordelia rages on, " C'mon, bitch, who are you? Do you even go to Sunnydale high? If you did you'd KNOW better than to mess with Queen C's boyfriend!"

Willow realizes that Cordelia doesn't even know who she is. She looks at her, and sees something she's never seen before…fear. She's afraid of losing Xander!!! She's ready to fight for him!!! This does two things to Willow… first of all, it lets her know how utterly different she looks tonight, because there's no way in hell Cordelia would ever get this jealous of her, mousy little Willow. Secondly, it puts Cordelia in a wholly different light. One that Willow hasn't been able to see her in before. As a girl, just like her, with all the fears that come with it, and not some ice queen bitch user. It makes her feel even worse than she does about her little… no, don't even want to think about it. Just have to make it so it's not going to happen again. God, I feel like the biggest ho goin'.

Willow steps back two steps, and shrugs, gesturing an " I didn't know". She turns to walk away, but Cordelia catches her by the arm.

" Hold up, Slut. Not done with you yet. I'll let you go, only because that just shows how much better a person I am. But let me tell you, skanky ho… come near my boyfriend again, and I'm gonna scratch those green eyes of yours straight out!" Cordelia gives Willow a hard shove. Willow teeters for a minute, almost losing balance, but she manages to keep on her feet. As Cordelia turns away, Willow, a little angry at being handled, gives Cordelia a little mock curtsey, then turns away. She hears a few tatters of applause around the group that's formed to watch the fight… nobody minds someone getting a little back on Queen C. She nods her head, and starts to walk off. Over her shoulder she hears Cordelia tearing into Xander.

" Xander! I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes but you're cozying up to some little tramp. What's your problem? Did you forget who you're with?"

" I didn't…."

" I sure looked like you were going to, Xander. If I hadn't caught you , you'd probably still be in lip lock with that slut."

" Cordy, I'm sorry… "

" Going to take more than that. You better be ready for some major league groveling…"

Willow, despite feeling bad for Xander, letting him take the full brunt of a Queen C hissy fit, still can't help but feel a little… buoyant. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that one day she'd see Cordelia Chase jealous over something she'd done… or almost done. Having Cordy go into a jealous freak out was just … bonus. As she walked away, she felt a little thrill run through her body, as if finally realizing after all these years she is sexy, and can use it to her advantage. Willow!! That's just shameful! That's… sexist!

All the same, a new confidence comes into her walk, a brand new little swagger.

With a confident and enigmatic smile adorning her lips, she walks away.

&&&&&&&&

"Well, this is pointless!"

Faith is standing with Buffy, surveying the crowd. More like, surveying a mass of cattle, for all she can see. How the hell are we supposed to see anything with this joint with the wall to wall bodies? I've seen looser packed sardine cans. Faith sighs, trying to figure where she can get a better view of the action. She looks up and sees the catwalks.

"Hey, B. That's where we gotta get to, " Faith nudges Buffy, pointing to the catwalks. She looks around, and notices the stairway… at the other side of the club." Crap. It's on the other side. We'll never get through this crowd!"

Buffy looks up, and sees a low hanging pipe. She leaps up, grabbing it, and swings around, pulling herself up on the catwalk. She looks down at Faith.

" Hey, found a shortcut. " Buffy smiles, waving at Faith to come on up.

Faith takes a look at the pipe, and is about to leap… and realizes she's wearing a skin tight skirt. She looks up at Buffy, frustrated.

" What's wrong, Faith? Need a hand?" Buffy mocks her, reaching over and putting out her hand.

"Aw, screw that!" She mutters. She reaches over, and tears the dress slit all the way to the hip. Realizing the heels she's wearing are only going to make things worse, she kicks them off. Damn, kinda liked those. She leaps up, grabbing the pipe, swings herself around. Heh. Good thing no one's looking up, or they'd get quite a show! Faith thinks, as she swings herself up and over to the catwalk. Then she notices someone was looking… Buffy!

" Niiice form, Faith, " Buffy says, winking at her.

" Knock it off, Blondie, we're working here!" Faith says, feeling a little flustered. My, my. Did little miss goody good just flirt with me? Well, well!

" Uh-huh," Buffy says nonchalantly, starting down the catwalk. Faith follows, noticing Buffy's walk has taken up a little unconscious bounce. Hmmmm… maybe I misjudged blondie? She's a little distracted, and almost runs right into Buffy.

" Faith, down there… take a look" Buffy points.

"What? Where?" Faith asks, not seeing what Buffy sees.

" There! By the bar. They guy who looks like he just stepped outta Saturday Night Fever"

" Him? That might just be a costume, B"

" Please… that shirt's so tacky, it's even bad for the seventies. No way… that guy has Vamp written all over him."

" C'mon, B. Just because he offends your fashion sense… oh, oh."

"What?"

" He's taking that girl with him… and it looks like he's heading for the exit."

" Told ya, Faith!" Buffy says.

" Never mind now, B. Lets just go do our thing."

Faith and Buffy exit, following the vampire.

A form emerges from the shadows… the female from before. She's smiling.

" Well… two of them. How odd." She shrugs, " Oh, well… just give the boys a little something extra to play with." She turns back towards the crowd in the Bronze.

" Getting pretty close to party time!" she licks her lips.

&&&&&&&&

The lead singer to the band steps up to the mic. Tapping it with his finger, he speaks:

" Hey. Welcome to The Bronze's " Scare-a-Palooza 98 ". Is everybody havin' a rockin' time?"

A large cheer goes up.

" Yeah. Well, it's time to elect a winner of the Scare-A-Palooza's Costume contest. Now, the judges have narrowed it down to three finalists, and YOU, the audience, will elect the winner. How's that sound?"

Another large cheer goes up.

"Alright, then. First, lets bring up the finalists… is a Janie Mosley in the crowd?"

Amid claps and cheers, a young woman dressed as Cleopatra makes her way to the stage. She does an Egyptian walk ala the 80's group " Bangles" video. Everybody laughs, and she bows.

" Ok, Janie, if you'll just stand over here, please," The singer indicates center stage." Thank you."

" Now, is Cordelia Chase out there?"

Cordelia, knowing how to use the spotlight, makes her way to the stage, acknowledging the ' little' people around her with a smile and wave. She then mounts the stage, does a curtsy to the crowd, and makes sure to upstage the previous contestant by standing just a little in front of her.

Willow is at the back of the crowd, trying her best not to be noticed, hoping against hope she won't get called. After that little scene with Cordelia earlier, being the 'winner' all of a sudden doesn't appeal much. She got lucky in Cordelia not recognizing who she was, but if they call out her name, and she goes up now… Cordy's going to know… and then all the other stuff might come out. Please… please! Don't call out my name…please. Willow is just about made up her mind to leave, so there's no chance that she'll be discovered, when the lead singer makes his final announcement.

" Is Willow Rosenberg here?"

Cheers and applause go up, to encourage her to step forward. But Willow just tries to fade in the background.

" Willow Rosenberg? Are you out there?"

Still, Willow hesitates. She doesn't want this to be happening. She starts towards the exit.

" C'mon now, no need to be shy. Come on up, Willow!"

Cordy, speaking to no one in particular, but just loud enough for the mic to pick up, says, " Well, I knew she wouldn't show. She knows she can't beat me, so she's probably slinking out the exit right now. Well, just as I said… once a loser, always a loser." Cordelia, realizing that what she just said went out over the speakers, for a moment is a little flustered. Then, in typical Cordy Chase style, straightens herself up and pretends it didn't happen.

The crowd goes quiet, and Willow freezes in her tracks. She turns towards the stage, and stares at Cordelia. That… Biotch! How dare she? Where does she get off, anyway. Ok, that's it. Don't care anymore, I'm going up there and beating the pants…well, the skirt, off of her! Her face setting into its resolve mode, she starts towards the stage, head held high, walking tall and proud. The crowd, none too pleased with Queen C's previous remarks, start to clap…then it swells into a huge cheer. Willow, buoyed up by the crowd, mounts the steps, turns to the crowd, and out Cordelia-ing Cordelia, does a low curtsey, making sure her…well… attributes are properly exhibited. There are some appreciative whistles, and she takes her place with the others. She turns to Cordy, and brings her mask up to her face, and smiles. Cordelia nearly has a cow, but restrains herself.

"Ok… these are our finalists. Now, it's up to you… I'm going to stand behind each of the young ladies. When I raise my hand, you tell me how much you like their costume. The winner is the one getting the most applause. Everybody got it?"

The crowd indicates its assent.

" Ok, then, lets begin"

The singer goes behind Janie, and holds up his hand. The crowd gives an enthusiastic response, clapping loudly. Janie does a brief belly dance, and the crowd hoots and whistles. She smiles and waves to the crowd.

" Ok, contestant number two"

The singer goes behind Cordelia, and holds up his hand. For a brief moment, there's silence. Then a polite, but subdued applause, Xander being the only 'enthusiastic' clapper in the place. Except for a slight down curve of her brow, Cordelia makes no sign of her disappointment.

" Well, ok. Now, contestant number three"

Even before the singer can get behind Willow and hold up his hand, the crowd goes crazy. The applause and cheering is wild and enthusiastic. Willow, at first stunned by the response, is overwhelmed. I won… I WON!!! Going with it, overcoming her normally terminal shyness, she breaks out in a victory dance straight out of the " Rocky" movies. She starts bouncing on the balls of her feet, and lifts her fists high over her head. The crowd, getting into the spirit of the moment, starts to chant out " Willow!!--- Willow!!--- Willow!!!"

The singer returns to the mic. " Well, it seems we have a clear winner. Willow Rosenberg, if you'll step up to the microphone, please".

Willow starts to walk to the microphone, but feels a resistance, followed by a huge rip. Cordelia, not at all pleased with the outcome, has stepped on trailing train of Willow's costume. The skirt is ripped away, along with the cape and the back half of the bodice. Suddenly, Willow finds herself nearly nude up in front of …well, hundreds of people. Embarrassed as never before in her life, Willow desperately clutches at the remaining costume, trying to cover up anything revealing with her arms. She half sinks to the floor, turning beet red.

There is a lot of laughter, and some cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd. Xander, seeing his best friend being humiliated, rushes up onstage, and taking off the cape of his costume, drapes it over the mortified Willow. Not realizing it's deliberate, he looks at Cordy for help. He sees her self-satisfied smile, and puts 2 and 2 together.

"Cordelia, " Xander hisses, clearly upset," how much of a bitch can you be? How can you treat her like this, anyway? What is your trauma?"

" Hey, don't take that tone with me, Xander Harris, " Cordelia snaps back, " It's her own fault. She should've known not to compete with me in a contest. And, exactly WHY was she putting the moves on you earlier? Want to explain that one?"

"No moves, no move making was going on, " Xander covers, " We were just goofing… pals, you know? But you got all jealous and…"

" Jealous? Of her? over YOU? Puh-lease, Xander, don't give her or yourself that much credit!"

" Well, if that's the way you feel, Cordelia, maybe you should find your own way home, " Xander exclaims.

" Moron, I drove us here, " Cordelia sneers.

" Oh, yeah, " Xander says, a little deflated." Well, then I'll find MY own way home… so… there!"

" God, what are you… like, six years old?" Cordelia, tired of the nonsense, walks offstage in a huff.

Xander turns to Willow, who's still cowering a little under his cape. "Are you ok, Will?"

" Yes, " She says, then " No" then, she starts to sniffle a little, " I just want to go home."

" Aw, c'mon, Will. Don't let Cordelia ruin the evening for you. You won, Will. You beat her."

" Too late, Xan. She already pretty much ruined it for me. God, I never knew she could be so…" Willow trails off, resisting the urge to call her something she would have to wash her mouth out after saying, " I'm half naked here, and humiliated… "

" Half naked? It looked like more than that to me, " Xander asserts

" Oh, god, you're really not helping, Xander, " Willow cries, " just take me home, ok?"

Willow pulls the cape tighter around herself, and she and Xander are just starting to leave the stage, when the lights go out.

&&&&&&&&

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

… Bump in the night.

By Norwalker

Chapter 3

Summary: A little Halloween treat. Of course, what would Halloween be without its tricks?

Timeline: Season three, between " Homecoming" and " Band Candy"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and Fox own 'em. Like, we didn't know that already?

* * *

The chosen two find themselves in the alley behind The Bronze. They look around, but don't see the vampire they followed out.

" Well, damn… where did Fang-o get to ?" Faith says, looking around," I swear he came out this way."

" He couldn't have gotten away… we came out right after him." Buffy looks around, and grows suspicious. " Faith, not liking this a whole lot."

" Not liking what?" Faith asks, looking around, " it's a vampire. Surely you've dusted one or two in your time, B. He just musta…." But then she stops…because figures start emerging from the shadows. A lot of figures.

" Oh… swell." Buffy looks around, and sees a gang of vampires, at least twelve, surrounding them. " Can you say… chump?" She looks at her fellow slayer.

" Hey, don't look at me… just doing my job…how was I supposed to know it was a trap?" Faith says, feeling defensive, "heck, anyway, it's only 6 to 1… what's with you? Getting the wiggins in your advanced age?"

" Remind me to have a little talk to you about this thing you have with overwhelming odds, ok?" Buffy is clearly not happy with the situation, " Strike that… really not wanting to know."

The two slayers move to the middle of the crowd, realizing there really is no way to get out of this…having checked the door they came out of and finding it locked. They instinctively go back to back…covering each other. The vampires start to move in on them.

" Hey…there's two of them, " One of the vamps says to another, " The boss didn't say there was gonna be two of them!"

" So? It's still 6 to 1 odds… geeze, were you such a coward when you were living?" the second vamp says.

" Well, what's to say there aren't more of them hanging around, just waiting?"

"Get real. Even if there are, that's just more to go around. I hear slayer's blood is like…a really good drug…so just get your mind on business, and we'll all soon be feasting."

A few of the bolder vampires rush at the slayers, and the fight is on. The slayers work in unrehearsed synchronicity, punching and kicking the attacking vampires. The vampires, realizing it's not going to be an easy kill, back off a little and start circling the slayers, looking for a weak point. The slayers move with them, and when an opportunity presents itself, they go in for the kill. One by one they start dusting the small attack group, until the three vampires are dispatched.

" Get 'em, overwhelm them, " the obvious leader of the group shouts at the rest of the group. They all come in for the attack, and things get a little hairy.

Buffy and Faith split up, dividing the group up. At first things seem pretty grim, as the vampires surround them, giving punches as good as they're getting. But desperation breeds inspiration, and soon the slayers are creating new ways to dispatch the horde surrounding them.

Buffy starts using two stakes, dusting two vampires at once. This dispatches two of the five surrounding her, but one of the remaining 3 vamps gets behind her, and holds her in an arm lock. The other two advance, figuring that the little slayer is pretty much subdued. But Buffy launches up and off her feet, bringing both feet into…well, lets say that the family jewels were damaged severely. The two vamps grab their groins, and go down, as Buffy manages to bring the third over her head, and onto the ground, where stake meets heart and turns him to Hoover material.

Faith, in the meantime, is busy with her own set of vampires. Grabbing the first vampire to attack her, she tosses him into the remaining three, bowling them over. She runs at them, and starts using the stake to dust them. She gets two of them, but a third sweeps her legs from under her, and she finds herself on her back, the vampire hovering over her. He drops down on her for the kill, hoping to pin her body to the ground as he feeds on her. He manages instead to fall on her upturned stake, and turns to dust. The fourth vampire, sussing the situation, all of a sudden not liking the odds, turns and runs. Faith throws her stake, and it hits him square in the back…and through his heart…. and he's gone.

"Faith… a little help here, please" Buffy calls out, sounding stressed. The two vamps she kicked had recovered, and they had her pinned back against the wall. She was fighting, but one of the vamps had a knife, and had cut her in the arm and leg. The blood was adding to their frenzy. Faith ran over, and kicked the one with the knife, sending him flying head first into the wall. Buffy grabbed the other, and pulled him in, staking him as he was coming towards her. Faith in the meantime was pounding the other vamp over and over into the wall.

" Screw you, you prick!" _Smash_." How's it feel, asshole?" _Smash_ " Want another go?" _Smash_ " Don't be screwin' with my friends" _Smash._ The vampire's out, beyond feeling it, but Faith keeps smashing his head into the wall

"Faith, just stake him and get it done, " Buffy says, coming over to her." Faith, stop!" Buffy stakes the vamp, turning him to dust.

" Why the hell did you do that?" Faith cries out. She sees the blood on Buffy's costume. " Crap, you're bleeding!" Faith starts ripping at her skirt, making long strips of cloth.

" It's nothing, Faith. I'm ok… we got more important things to worry about."

" Shut up!" Faith says, using the strips as makeshift bandages. She starts winding one around Buffy's leg.

" Faith, calm down, I'm ok..."

" Just SHUT UP!" Faith yells at her, attending to her wounds. " You're hurt"

" Faith. Look at me!" Buffy says, pulling her sister slayer to her feet. She sees the fear in her eyes. " I'm ok, focus…I'm ok." She takes one of the strips of cloth from Faith, and winds it around her arm. Faith walks off a ways, back turned to Buffy.

" Faith?"

" What?" Faith growls.

" Someone lured us out here. They wanted us out of the way. Something's going on in The Bronze. We gotta get back inside."

" The damned door's locked."

"There's another way… on the roof"

" Huh?"

" The roof… I used it before, couple of years ago. When the Master had his followers seal off The Bronze. We just crawl down the airshaft and boom, on the upper catwalk…"

Faith goes over to the alley door, and starts kicking it.

" Faith, what're you doing? Those doors have steel cores. You can't kick it down."

" Just watch me!" Faith keeps kicking the door.

" Faith, I don't want to tip them off… I want to sneak in and suss out the sitch before we go wonky on them" Buffy says, going over to Faith.

"Well, I can't go your way… so it's this way or no way."

" Faith, it's easy, trust me…"

" NO! I can't do it." Faith kicks at the door." I can't stand closed in spaces, I go nuts…"

" Faith, it's real short…only like 10-20 feet. It's fast…"

" Doesn't matter, I get hinky just thinkin' about it." Faith looks at the door and sees no progress. " Dammit, what's wrong with this crappy door?"

" Faith… Faith, you're not gonna get through that. The roof's the only way…" Buffy comes over, and turns Faith towards her. " I'll be right there with you… I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

Faith looks at her, then the door, then back at her. Her eyes express her fears, but she clenches her jaw.

" You better be right about this… or I'm gonna throw your bony ass off the roof."

" Just follow me!" Buffy says. She starts to climb up on the roof.

Faith follows, reluctantly.

&&&&&&&&

"What in the …." Xander whispers, in the dark.

The entire Bronze has gone black… no lights are working except for the emergency exit signs. All around them they hear people panicking.

" I'm scared," Willow whispers.

" You're always scared, you big…" There's a crash behind them onstage. "… ah… what was that?" Xander sounds scared himself. " I heard a noise"

" Uh-huh. Look who's wearing the extra large pampers now!" Willow whispers.

"Shhh"

Suddenly, a spotlight comes up on stage. Xander and Willow see a tall woman… very tall, close to 6 feet tall, standing onstage with them, not 10 feet away…the back off, sneaking backstage.

From another part of the bronze, someone else is observing the action. When the lights went out, Rupert Giles immediately thought _This is it._ Feeling his way around, he circled the bar, trying to get a vantage point where he could watch and wait. Fortunately, being forewarned helped… the sword at his side was real, not the fake one that came with the costume. He also had a stake shoved through his belt._ Thank god Faith didn't see that earlier, or I'm sure she would've made a snide remark about it._ Otherwise, right now, there wasn't much he could do until there was light. At that moment, the spotlight came on.

The female vampire approaches the mic, and taps it.

" Hey…is this thing working ? Cool. Hi all. Sorry about scaring you with my little dramatics. Actually, not all that sorry… loving the fear and panic rolling off you like waves. But then, I'm a vampire, " The woman morphs, and there are a few scattered screams in the crowd. " That's it? That's the best you can do? Aw, c'mon, I'm sure you can do better." She growls at the crowd, and there are more screams. " Ok, that's better. So, is everybody havin' a tingle moment now? Hope so, cuz we're really gonna crank up this party now. Welcome to Bloodfest '98 !!!"

" So, I guess you're wondering what Bloodfest '98 is exactly. Well, that's where me and mine… the vampires out there amongst you, have our fun. See, we played the trick, and you all are the treat. Pretty cool, huh? Oh, and … uh… don't bother heading for the exits. We got 'em blocked. Hate for you to miss out on the fun by walking out on the party. Nope, no party poops allowed. Just sit back and enjoy. Well, maybe enjoy is a bit strong. Just get ready to die!"

"Excuse me!"

&&&&&&&&

Faith and Buffy stand at the opening to the air vent. Buffy pulls off the cover, and starts to go in. Faith stands there, looking uncertain. She starts to kneel down to follow Buffy, and stops. _Can't do this… gotta do this. Can't… it's too small. Just chill and do it._

"Faith, come on. I'm right here… won't leave you alone… it's really short. I promise." Buffy calls back over her shoulder.

Faith hunkers down, and puts her head inside the airshaft. Immediately, she feels a panic attack coming on. She backs out. " I can't, B… I just can't" She backs away from the opening.

Buffy sighs, and backs up towards the opening. She comes out, and stands next to Faith.

" Faith, I need you. I don't know what I'm gonna find in there, " Buffy says, " Please… it's not very far, and we'll be out really quick."

Faith bites her lip. She hates this…especially showing weakness in front of Buffy. _Dammit, she's never gonna let me live this down. But I can't go in there… I just…aw crap._ Faith stands on the roof, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

" Ok, lets try something else." Buffy backs into the airshaft, so she's facing outward, towards Faith. She reaches out a hand.

" Take my hand, Faith. That way you'll know I there," Buffy urges her on, " C'mon…the sooner we do this, the sooner it's over."

"If you ever tell _anybody_ about this, I'll kick your ass, B," Faith says. She reaches out her hand, and grips Buffy's. She slowly enters as Buffy backs down the shaft.

" Ok, I can't see behind me, so you're gonna have to watch for the end. Not looking to drop suddenly out onto the floor…ok?"

" 'K " Faith says, nervously, entering the shaft fully. She's feeling surrounded, and not liking the feeling. The shaft itself is small…barely enough room for her to crawl in. She can see Buffy back-lighted in front of her, and twisting a little, can see over her shoulder behind her. Her panic starts to rise. _God, are these walls closing in? Dammit, that can't be happening, but I swear they're getting closer… I hate this… dammit… I'm really hating this…_ . She grips Buffy's hand tightly as they make their way down the shaft.

" Ow, ow… let up a little, Faith, or you're gonna break my hand" Buffy complains.

" Sorry, sorry"

"It's ok… were getting closer … how're things behind me?"

" It's fine… I can see the …."

At that moment, about 10 feet down the airshaft, the light goes out.

"What the hell?" Faith says, starting to panic.

" Don't freak, Faith… it's ok, nothing's changed… we're ok."

But panic is beginning to overwhelm Faith. She remembers all the hours she was locked in a closet when she was a child, as 'punishment'. _Gotta get out, gotta GET OUT._

" Can't.. gotta get outta here, " Faith says, starting to pull on Buffy, who won't let her go. " Let me GO!"

"Faith, no… just relax… "

" I GOTTA GET OUT… I GOTTA!" Faith starts yelling, yanking harder on Buffy's hand.

" Faith, quiet. They'll hear you!" Buffy tries to calm Faith down

" LET ME THE FREAKIN' GO, DAMMIT!" Faith screams, fully panicked .

Buffy, afraid Faith's screams will be heard, and catching some of Faith's panic, does the only thing she can think of to calm Faith down and keep her quiet.

She kisses her. She pulls her in and puts a heavy lip-lock on her. Faith struggles at first, then starts to calm down. She gives into the kiss, as it gives her something to focus on.

" What…why'd you do that?" Faith asks, when the kiss breaks. She's no longer panicking; now she's confused… and a little excited.

" Trust me, Faith. It wasn't personal. Just the only thing I could think of to shut you the hell up," Buffy says, but can't help but lick her own lips. _Mmm… not bad._ A dim light comes on behind her.

" Hey, light's back, " Faith says, looking over Buffy's shoulder. She's trying to swing the attention back to the job. Not wanting to admit how much she liked what just happened.

"Are you ok now?" Buffy asks, looking at Faith. She can't make out her expression in the dim light.

Faith nods.

" Ok, let's get outta here and see what's happening out there."

The slayers slowly make their way down the airshaft, and suddenly come to another grate.

" Damn," Buffy says, hitting the grate with her foot. " I left that off last time, just in case I had to go through this again… someone must've replaced it."

" Well, kick it out, B." Faith whispers.

" Right, and let EVERYONE know we're here? No, gotta think of something else…" Buffy sighs. _Damn Faith. I can't turn around in this shaft… and I can't kick out the cover, or it's gonna make a huge noise…_

" Faith, back up a little, and let go of my hand." Buffy whispers.

"What?"

" I need to lie down…"

"Fine time for a nap, B."

" Funny. I need to lie down so you can crawl over me and pull off the grate."

" You gotta be kidding."

" Believe me, I wish I were. But there's no other choice."

Faith makes a disgusted noise, but she lets go of Buffy's hand and backs up. Buffy lies down as flat as she can.

" Ok, do it." Buffy says, muffled

" Don't do anything funny, " Faith teases her.

" Yeah, right, " Buffy says, the disgust plain in her voice.

Faith crawls over Buffy. It's a tight squeeze… thin as they both are, this isn't an airshaft made for two. Her weight presses down on Buffy.

" Ugh, " Buffy says, losing her breath.

" Sorry, B." Faith says, squeezing over her.

" Hands…HANDS… watch the hands!" Buffy whispers when Faith's hand hits a sensitive spot.

" Chill , Buffy. Really NOT on purpose… not a lot of place to put my hands…"

Faith crawls forward a bit more, and gets her hands on the cover. She starts to work it out of the shaft. Buffy, in the meantime, trying to breathe, turns her head to the side, finding her head is like inches below Faith's crotch._ Oh, this is pleasant… how do I get myself into these things?_ She sighs heavily.

" Ok, got it" Faith starts to crawl backwards, then stops. " Damn… I can't go backwards…it doesn't fit in the hole."

Buffy, feeling like a grape in a wine press, curses softly. " Ok, just go forward… and try not to drop it, ok?"

" Fine," Faith whispers. She starts to move forward .

Buffy grunts a few times when Faith's knees hit tender places, but otherwise it goes relatively smoothly. Faith, finally getting free of the air duct, breathes a sigh of relief. Seeing the catwalk below her, she jumps down and lands on her feet. She looks up to see how Buffy's doing.

Buffy, coming out backwards, eases herself out, using the wall to brace herself. She's hanging by one arm over the catwalk, and pushes off… landing a yard from Faith. They look over the catwalk, and see the stage below them… and the woman at the microphone. They hear a growl, and Faith turns to see the vampire manipulating the spot coming towards them. With a couple of well placed punches and a handy stake, she subdues him. Buffy waves her over.

" What the hell is going on down there?" Faith whispers. Buffy puts her finger to her lips.

"… So, I guess you're wondering what Bloodfest '98 is exactly. Well, that's where me and mine… the vampires out there amongst you, have our fun. See, we played the trick, and you all are the treat. Pretty cool, huh? Oh, and … uh… don't bother heading for the exits. We got 'em blocked. Hate for you to miss out on the fun by walking out on the party. Nope, no party poops allowed. Just sit back and enjoy. Well, maybe enjoy is a bit strong. Just get ready to die!"

"What is the deal with vamps and the Bronze, anyway?" Faith says, shaking her head. " They seem to have a thing for this place…"

"Shhh" Buffy says.

"Excuse me!"

Buffy and Faith look at each other. They speak simultaneously.

" Giles?"

" What the hell is he doing?"

&&&&&&&&

" Excuse me!" Giles calls out.

" What? Who the hell?" The female vampire scans the crowd.

" Pardon me, " Giles says, making his way through the crowd, walking towards the stage. " I have a question."

The female vampire looks at Giles, dressed as Zorro, and starts laughing. _And I thought this was going to be a dull night._

"What's the beef, pops?" The female vampire, amused, addresses Giles. " I mean, I gotta give you points for guts for wearing that costume at your age. So, what's buggin' you?"

" Well, frankly, I don't believe you. I don't think you're vampires at all." Giles says, bold as brass. " I know a little something about vampires, and frankly, you just don't fit the profile."

" Oh, really?" The female vampire snickers, " is that right? So, just what do you think we are then?"

Giles shrugs, " Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're part of the entertainment. Or, possibly, you're just street punks looking for an easy score. But vampires? Hardly."

" Ok, I'm intrigued now, " the female vampire nods to some of her lackeys, who grabs Giles. " Why don't you come up here and tell us exactly what a vampire is." They bring him up onstage.

" Hey, boss. When're we gonna start the eating? I mean, this is really kinda lame…"

"Shut up, you moron. This is the best entertainment I've had in a decade," the female vampire shuts him down." It's really kind of amusing, unlike you cretins." She walks over to Giles, and puts her arm around his shoulders. " Ok, Pops, you got my attention. I gotta admit, you got a pair on you. So, educate us, oh wise one. Tell us all about vampires." She leads him to the microphone. " Go ahead, go for it."

Giles clears his throat. He's trying to stall for a bit, hoping the slayers will show up. _Where are Buffy and Faith? They were supposed to be watching out for this. Where did they get to? Damn it, I wish they'd listen to me once in awhile. I just hope I can stall long enough for them to reappear._

" Umm… what's the hold up, Pops? Forget your lines?" The female vampire growls, growing impatient.

" Uhhh… well, lets see. Vampires are a special breed of demon; rather a human/ demon hybrid. Not very social, they tend to hunt alone, hanging in dark alleys or in the shadows, waiting for a victim." Giles scans over the crowd, looking for the slayers. _Right now would be an excellent time to make an appearance._

" Ok. Well, just FYI, not really into alleys.Kinda boring. Really prefer clubs… but please, do go on" the female vampire prompts Giles.

Willow and Xander watch amazed from backstage.

" What is he doing?" Xander whispers, " Is he trying to get killed?"

" I think he's trying to stall… hoping Faith and Buffy show up… where ARE Faith and Buffy?"

From the catwalk above, Faith and Buffy are watching, open-mouthed.

" I think G. has finally lost it. What the hell is he thinking?"

" Not really sure, " Buffy answers, " but I'm thinking it's time we put in an appearance."

" Don't like this, B. Not minding fighting vamps, but really would like some light… can't see as well in the dark as a vampire."

Buffy looks around at the row of spotlights. " Look around Faith. Whole row of spotlights. Start flipping them on."

Onstage, Giles continues.

" Of course, vampires will come together at times . This is for convenience sake, to hunt. But, as a breed, they really don't much care for each other."

" Ok, pops, now you're beginning to bore me, " The female vampire says, showing some irritation. " You said you don't believe we're vampires. Wanna explain that one?"

From backstage, with Willow and Xander.

" Oh, oh… this isn't looking good," Xander whispers. He starts looking around for something to use as a weapon.

" What're you doing?" Willow asks.

" Looking for something I can fight with, if it comes to that."

Willow, feeling queasy, starts to feel around for something she can use.

Onstage:

"Well, as I was saying… vampires don't tend to group much. Much less make elaborate plans. Plus which, they are generally looked down upon by other demons."

" Is that right?" The female vampire asks, " Why is that?"

" Because as a group, they're considered a cowardly lot. This little caper is well organized, and bold. It so isn't like vampires." Giles says.

" Well, pops, hate to disappoint you…." The female vampire begins.

At that moment, ALL the spotlights in the Bronze come on, temporarily blinding the female vampire.

"What the hell?" She yells. " What's going on up there?"

Giles smiles, realizing where the slayers are.

" One more thing? Vampires as a rule are incredibly stupid!"

" Wha-at?" the Female vampire gets out, but that's the last thing she says. Giles pulls out his sword, and before the other vampires onstage can reach him, he turns and decapitates her. Her remains turn to dust.

"HEY!" the two vampires onstage are taken by surprise. They recover quickly, and turn towards Giles. " You're gonna pay for that, you old fart."

Giles backs up, trying to find a way out. The two vampires are getting closer, and he's running out of stage.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

From backstage, Xander and Willow run out. Xander is brandishing a microphone stand, and Willow has found an old pipe. They run at the vampires. The vampires, startled, turn to face the lunatics attacking them. Giles calmly raises his sword, and in a stroke, decapitates the two of them.

From up on the catwalk:

" Whoa…radical." Faith says, admiringly, " Who knew G had it in him?"

" Yeah, well…it's not over yet." Buffy says, as some screams arise from the crowd. The lackeys, not liking what's happening, start attacking the crowd.

" Think that's our cue, B." Faith says, " time for some fun."

" You know, I really got to talk to you about your definition of fun." Buffy replies. She calls down to Giles and the others onstage. " Hey, guys… mind if we play?" She turns back to Faith. " Help Giles get an exit open, to get the civilians out… then come back and help me with the vamps."

" Who died and made you General?" Faith says, but she goes over the railing of the catwalk anyway. She lands on a pool table, and jumps off, running towards the stage.

Buffy flips over the railing, landing on the floor. She starts after the first available vampire.

However, it turns out to be not much of a fight. After their leader is killed, the remaining vampires, seeing the writing on the wall, decide to beat a retreat. Halloween is their night off, and they weren't all that crazy about being here in the first place. They aren't really jonesing to become a pile of dust.

Faith and Giles, along with Xander and Willow, get the exits open, and get the civilians out. Faith comes back and with Buffy, they manage to stake a few vampires, but the majority blends with the crowd and get outta dodge, quickly. Almost before it begins, it's over.

The chosen two, looking worse for wear, find a place by the stage to sit down. Faith's costume is in tatters, and Buffy's has been cut and torn in various places. They're soon joined by the scoobies, who stand around them. Xander looks like he's been through the ringer, and Willow… well, the only thing she's got left apparel wise is Xander's now tattered cape. The only one who seems to have been spared serious damage is Giles, who looks fairly fresh, in comparison to the rest.

"Well, that was bracing, " Giles says, brightly.

The rest of the scoobies just glare at him. Suddenly feeling the heat, Giles sits down.

" Hey, guys?" Willow pipes up to the group.

" Yeah, Will?" Buffy replies, a little gruffly," what?"

" Next time I get the bright idea of taking Cordelia on in a contest? Talk me out of it, ok?"

Faith and Buffy look at Willow, who waves them off.

" It's a long story…."

" Willow won the costume contest, but Cordelia embarrassed her in front of everybody." Xander explains.

"Ok, maybe not that long, " Willow glares at Xander, who shoots her a "what did I do?" expression.

" Well, it's getting rather late…" Giles says, standing up. " I'd like to say it's been fun, but…" he trails off, looking at the group. "Anyway, Happy Halloween, all."

A chorus of groans goes up. Giles starts to leave.

" Hey, G.!" Faith calls out.

" Yes, Faith?"

" What you did? That was wicked!" Faith smiles at him.

" Thank you… I think, " Giles says, half smiling. He turns and leaves.

" Next year? I vote, staying in and watching really bad horror flicks, " Buffy says, " Don't think I'm up to all this 'fun'."

" Got my vote, B, " Faith says, smiling.

" Count me in," Xander adds.

" Hey, it wasn't so bad!" Willow protests, then she remembers her humiliation. She looks down at her almost nakedness. " I'm in."

" Take you home, milady?" Xander turns to Willow.

" I guess, " Willow says, a little reluctantly. She's still got all the issues with Xander to deal with. Not sure she's wanting his company right now…but, on the other hand, not sure she doesn't. _I gotta do something about this. This is sooo wrong._" I guess you have to , if you want your cape back."

Xander gets an evil gleam in his eye. " I dunno about that, Will. " Before she can stop him, he snatches his cape, and heads for the exit. Willow, wearing very little, stands there, mortified. Faith wolf whistles.

" Hot, hot, hot, Girlfriend, " Faith says teasingly.

" Xander Harris, I'm so gonna kill you!" Willow runs off after Xander.

The chosen two are left sitting alone. An awkward silence descends between them. Both are thinking about what happened up in the air duct, but neither is exactly eager to talk about it.

" Helluva night, huh?" Faith pipes up finally.

" Yeah, for a slow night, " Buffy replies. She looks at her bandaged arm. " Thanks."

" For the help, in the alley… and this" She holds up her arm.

" No big, " Faith says, blowing it off.

"Well, it was a big to me," Buffy says, patting Faith's hand. She stands up. " Guess I better head home."

"Hey, Buffy, " Faith says. Buffy stops and turns around. She starts to say something, then stops. " Never mind." Buffy looks at her, then shrugs and turns to go.

Faith watches her walk off.

"Aw, screw this." Faith jumps up, and runs after Buffy. " Hey, B… wait up!"

Buffy, almost at the exit, stops. She turns around and waits for Faith to catch up.

" What, Faith?" She asks, a little impatiently. She just wants this night to be over.

" What was that about, anyway?" Faith asks.

" Could you vague that up a little?" Buffy says, edgily, " What are you talking about?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, " Faith says, testily, " the kiss. Why?"

Buffy sighs. _Aw, crap, I almost made it. _" Look, I told you. I had to shut you up. You were getting all wonky."

" Uh-huh. How come you just didn't slap me. Isn't that what you do when someone gets wigged out?" Faith asks.

" Fine. Next time, I'll slap you, " Buffy says. She turns to leave.

" Hey, B." Faith grabs her arm.

"WHAT?" Buffy yells, getting totally pissed off.

In the next minute, she finds herself pinned up against the doorjamb. Faith is pressed against her, staring into her face.

" Faith, let me…" But she doesn't get to finish, because Faith is kissing her. Hard, hot and passionate. Buffy, at first, struggles against her, trying to push her away. But after awhile, her arms go around Faith's neck, and the kiss seems to go on forever. Finally it breaks, and the two lean against each other, heads together. They don't speak, just look into each other's eyes.

Faith breaks the silence. " Happy Halloween, Blondie". She reaches behind Buffy, and squeezes her butt cheek.

" HEY!" Buffy protests, but Faith is already out the door and gone.

Buffy leans against the door for awhile, her brows knitted together. Then a little smile appears, and she pushes off the doorjamb, and walks out. The door swings shut after her.

&&&&&&&&

Fin.


End file.
